Question: A blue scarf costs $$90$, which is $9$ times as much as a red sweater costs. How much does the red sweater cost?
The cost of the blue scarf is a multiple of the cost of the red sweater, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$90 \div 9$ $$90 \div 9 = $10$ A red sweater costs $$10$.